Nezumi no Monogatari:Gakuro Sama
by Tsubasa Yukimi
Summary: Jirou the hamster was bought home by a woman as a pet without his nitice because...he was sleeping when it happen...Please read and review...


**Title:** Nezumi no Monogatari: Gokuro sama

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Atobe Keigo and Jirou and hints of other pairing as well.

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei.

/…./ - telepathy

//…//-sign language or written on papers

'…'-thinking

**Chapter 1**

"Jirou…Jirou…! It's already twelve noon…Jirou…Jirou if you don't wake up now I'll sell you for sure no matter you like, dislike or hate your owner." Eiji said to the hamster on his hand.

"Jirou! Mou…Jirou…please wake up! Didn't you remind me to call you up to prepare for an interview that you are doing to attend today? You are going to be late if you don't wake now, Jirou." Eiji said worriedly and stamp his right leg on the floor but the hamster on his hand still didn't stir a bit.

"Jirou…if…T" Eiji said softly.

"If what!" said a stern voice from behind Eiji.

Eiji was startled by the sudden voice and nearly drop Jirou on the floor, luckily he had good flexibility. Then he quickly turns around and faces the owner of the voice while putting his hand behind him; Jirou still on it.

"Tenchou! Okeari. Did you say something just now?" Eiji asked nervously.

"I say **if what**?" Tezuka repeat his question again while walk slowly towards Eiji.

"Oh, that! I didn't say anything important, I was just mumbling to myself." Eiji lied to Tezuka and step one step behind as he sense that Tezuka doesn't really trust him.

"So ka! Then why don't you look at me instead of looking at the floor and ceilings?" Tezuka used his right hand and lifted Eiji's chin. Eiji wanted to say something but before he speaks; his lips was lock by Tezuka's passionate kiss. Every time he was kiss by Tezuka; he will felt that he was burning hot and loss his sense of logic.

Tezuka hands went behind Eiji and lifted Jirou away from Eiji's hand before he end the kiss. Eiji look up at Tezuka blankly while leaning on him; he didn't realize that Tezuka had taken Jirou away from him until Tezuka lean forward and whisper at his right ear softly.

"Eiji, you should have know that if you lied I'll punish you. Now be good and tell me what did Jirou order you to do again?" Tezuka said softly and sternly to Eiji.

'Oh, crap!' Eiji thought in his mind after he realize what had happen just now and he have no choice but say out the truth.

"There's nothing important, really! It just Jirou…he is…going to be…late…"

"For interview again." Tezuka finish the sentence for Eiji and looking at the still sleeping hamster on his left hand and sigh. Eiji nodded at Tezuka statement.

"Eiji! How many times did I have to tell you that Jirou was already 20, he old enough to take care of himself, he have to be responsible for his own action. You can't do everything for him or he will not learn of his mistake and gain no experience. Now, tell me did he ever wake up every time you call him?"

"There's one time!... no…" Eiji lied at first but he shook his head at the end; he knows that even if he tells lies to Tezuka; Tezuka will know eventually in the end because Eiji knows that Tezuka knows everything.

Tezuka smirk at Eiji's answer while he put Jirou back in the cage; and this time both of them heard the door bell rang. Both of them turn to greet the customer and saw a middle age rich woman.

Ding Ting…ting…

* * *

"Irashaii masen!" Eiji and Tezuka both greet to the woman that just walk in to the shop. Tezuka then walk up to the woman and lead the woman inside. Eiji serve the woman with tea while Tezuka asked woman what type of animal she would like to have.

Eiji lifted Jirou intend to put Jirou back into the cage when Tezuka serve the customer; the customer saw Jirou and asked if she could have a look with it. Eiji was a little hesitated to hand Jirou to the customer but he had no reason to object.

Eiji hand in Jirou to the customer and the customer hold Jirou with care. "Kawaii! How much does this hamster cost?"

"That's not f…" "Fifteen thousand yen." Tezuka interrupt Eiji. Eiji give an unhappy look to Tezuka for selling Jirou without Jirou agreement.

/Tezuka! You can't do that without Jirou agreeing. /

/Yes, I can. Don't you forget that all the animals here make an agreement with me before they live here and Jirou have no right to object my decision/

/But… /

/No buts. /

"Well, that's quite expensive." The customer sighs.

"Miss! The cost includes much other stuff as well like contract fee, a cage, a manual on how to take care a hamster and many more." Tezuka explains to the customer.

"Oh! Very well I'll take him. Does it have a name? What gender is it?"

"Thank you very much. It is a male. His name is Jirou. It will be better if you don't change his name." Tezuka answer.

"Jirou! What a nice name, I won't change it for sure." The woman assures Tezuka.

After the woman leave with the sleeping Jirou, Eiji quickly walk up to Tezuka and ask for explanations. Tezuka was walking up the stairs while Eiji followed behind.

"Tenchou! That's not fair for Jirou. You should at least let him wake up and let him know that…that he has been sold out." Eiji said unhappily to Tezuka.

"My decision is final." Tezuka walk into his bedroom while Eiji still following behind.

"You can't do that he still has the right to know even…even he…he sign the agreement with us..." Tezuka was taking off his shirt; prepare to have a nap while Eiji talking none stop about the rights and wrongs. Tezuka suddenly turn around and pull Eiji towards him, who was still talking.

"Ah…mm!" Eiji cried out at the sudden action but was cut short when Tezuka place his lips on Eiji's to prevent him from talking. Tezuka slip his right hand under Eiji's shirt and explore Eiji's body. Eiji moan into Tezuka's touch. Both of them fall into the bed and Eiji's button was all open magically.

'NO! Not again. I must push Tezuka away…' Eiji thought in his mind.

"AH…mm…Ten…" Eiji moan and lifted his body when Tezuka's tongue and mouth lick and suck his right nipple. Eiji's mind was beginning to give up when…

**Ding Ting…ting...

* * *

**

"**Eiji-chan…We bought your favorite lunch…Eiji…"**

"Tenchou… let me go…I can't breathe…Kiyo-chan and Kaoru have arrived…" Eiji pleaded to Tezuka. Tezuka had stopped his previous action earlier when he first heard someone walk into the store and instead of getting of Eiji; he landed on Eiji and rest his head on Eiji's shoulder.

'I'm going to burn in to ashes if I don't get Eiji's body, soul and the most importantly his love myself soon.' Tezuka thought to himself while letting Eiji go; Eiji fled out off Tezuka's room as soon as Tezuka move his body without look back.

On the other side…

Eiji run as fast as his legs could carry him towards downstairs while buttoning his shirt up without realizing that there is a very obvious red mark on his neck. Both brother and sister(Kiyosumi and Kaoru) was going to start eating without Eiji; when they were shock that when they suddenly saw Eiji run down from the stairs like here was something horrible chasing him.

/Dos ta no, Eiji-mama/ Kaoru asks Eiji with a worried face.

"Eh! Oh, there's nothing…nothing at all…"

"I don't think there is nothing!" "Eh!" Kaoru look at his brother longing for an answer; as she doesn't know what his brother means by that. Kiyosumi just smile at his sister and walk up to Eiji and open Eiji's shirt around the collar bone and revealing several kiss mark on it.

Eiji was shock at Kiyosumi's sudden action while Kaoru blushing furiously after she seen what was Eiji's neck.

"Kiyo!" Eiji quickly button up his shirt back while his face turn crimson.

**End Chapter One**

A/N: Can you guys guess which pairing that I going to write. This is my second book on Monogatari series. Please read and review. Thanks to all the readers by reading Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma.


End file.
